Beautiful Soul
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: After Syaoran's finacee commits suicide, Syaoran blames himself for many reasons. To prevent further heartache, he shuts his heart off from the world. But while visiting his cousin, he meets a girl that intrigues him and breaks his barrier down somewhat.
1. A Call from a Savior

Disclaimers: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter One: A Call from A Savior

__

"You look so peaceful," a young woman in her early thirties whispered. Her face and composure told you right away that she was a woman of wealth. Her long onyx black hair was held in a high tight bun, wearing a very small amount of make-up, but she still looked beautiful. But what was really intriguing at the moment was that her normally emotionless eyes held a look of love and worry in them. "I never knew that we had pushed so much onto you at once," she murmured, stroking the head of a young male.

The man appeared to be sleeping, but turmoil was happening in the inside. He appeared to be seventeen or so, with a gentle face and nicely shaped body. His brown hair looked messy, but then again that's how it always seemed. If his eyes had been opened you would have been met with ones of rich brown that held warmth, happiness, and love that would've cheered anyone up.

"My dear son… my dear Syaoran… please forgive your foolish mother," the woman pleaded stroking his cheek. "I've never meant for any of this to happen… never." As if he heard his mother's voice reach him, his eyes slowly began to open. His brown eyes met his mother's emotional face and his own scrunched in worry.

"Mother…" He said in a soft tone, as if to not frighten the dear. "Are you okay mother?" His mother's eyes widened in surprise, as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Syaoran… are you okay Syaoran?" She asked, bringing him into a gentle hug.

"I think so… but what happened?" Syaoran was very confused. But before his mother could answer, his face scrunched up as painful memories flashed in his mind. He knew exactly what happened, and sadness shot throughout his body. "Where's Mei Ling mom? How is she?" He asked frantically as he the thought hit him.

"Syaoran…" She said in a solemn tone. But that's all she could say, but Syaoran didn't have to hear anymore, he could see it in her eyes. They were filled with sadness and guilt.

"No… no… you're wrong!" Syaoran yelled. "You're lying!" He shouted with wide crazed eyes.

"I'm… I'm…" But she couldn't find anything to say. "Syaoran!" She shouted as Syaoran jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. "Syaoran! Come back here! Syaoran!" She yelled out. "Syaoran!" Strangely enough the voice was growing louder as the distance grew further apart.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Mutsumi Li shouted, shaking her son. "Syaoran! Wake up! Syaoran!" She shouted. But all her efforts were for a loss cause. "Syaoran wake up right now!" But the boy didn't even stir. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," she smirked. She slowly climbed into the bed, and snuggled up to her son. She placed a hand on his bare chest and muttered something under her breath. Slowly coldness began to spread throughout Syaoran's body.

"C-c-cold!" Syaaoran shouted. Then fright consumed him as he saw his mom in his bed. "M-mom, wh-what are you d-doing in my b-bed!" He stuttered.

"Good, you're awake," Mutsumi said proudly, getting out of the bed. "Now get dress for breakfast," she commanded, leaving her stuttering son's room.

"N-not a very n-nice trick," he muttered, crawling around his black colored room. He moved around, pulling on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a dark green shirt.

"Ah, so good of you to join us," Mutsumi sneered coolly, raising her eyes from some important documents.

"I know," he said sarcastically, seating himself into a chair.

"Syaoran," she said in a warning tone.

"Sorry ma'am," Syaoran muttered, bowing his head.

"Really Syaoran, with the way you act, it's no wonder you haven't a girlfriend."

"I don't want a girlfriend," Syaoran growled, baring his teeth.

"Temper Syaoran," Mutsumi taunted, waving a finger.

"Sorry ma'am," Syaoran muttered again. _'Man she's annoying.'_ He thought.

"Quite all right dear… I'm expecting a call today, so please do not use the phone if possible and if you must use it, then be sure to be quick," Mutsumi commanded.

"Why tell me… tell the girls… they're always on the phone," Syaoran grumbled, moving his food around his plate.

"The girls are going to be out all day…," Mutsumi said off hand, waving her hand as if to say the subject was not of importance. Then her head finally shot up, and she looked like she had an idea. Syaoran was freaked by the evil glint in her eyes.

"Mom…" Syaoran said in a nervous tone.

"Syaoran… how about you go out and buy some new clothes… mainly under clothes," Mutsumi suggested.

"Uh… s-sure…" Syaoran stuttered. _'I'll just go hang with my friends, then when I come home I'll tell mom I just couldn't find anything I liked.'_ Syaoran thought, smiling inwardly.

"Oh, and I want to see the things you buy when you come back, and you **must** buy ten things," Mutsumi added, smiling when she saw the defeated look on her son's face.

"Yes ma'am," Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

"Good boy, now hurry up and finish your breakfast."

That was the final thing said as the room went into a semi-comfortable silence.

Mutsumi stood at her grand window in her study, looking down into the driveway where Syaoran was just climbing into the car. She nodded her head in satisfaction when the car pulled away. She moved over to her desk and dived right to work.

No sooner than she started, did servant walk in with a phone in hand.

"Madam, you have a phone call," the servant said.

"Thank you," Mutsumi said, taking the phone. _'Please say it's him.'_ She did a silent pray. "Hello," She spoke into the receiver.

"Aunt Mutsumi," An unsure voice said.

"Eriol! Finally you've called… I thought something might have happened to you my dear nephew," Mutsumi explained in a relieved tone. "Just hold on a second Eriol," she said covering the receiver. She turned her attention back to the maid.

"Ma'am," the servant said.

"Thank you, can you bring up a cup of tea please," Mutsumi asked.

"Of course Ma'am," the servant said, bowing and backed out of the room.

"Okay Eriol I'm back," Mutsumi declared. "So I'm assuming everything is ready, that's why you're calling right?… I see… That's terrific!… Tell you mother thanks… Eriol stop getting off topic!" Mutsumi scolded as Eriol spoke of his new dog.

"So can I send Syaoran tomorrow?… If I use the family jet, he should arrive around mid-afternoon… Will you be ready for him?… This girl you mentioned earlier, can she really help him?… Ah, I see… So she needs him as much as he needs her?… Great, well I'll send Syaoran tomorrow… Yes, I understand Eriol… I hope so too Eriol… I hope so too… Bye Eriol, and tell your mother I send my love… Good bye Eriol," Mutsumi ended, cutting off the line connection. She placed it down and stared out the window.

"I hope my son that this girl can heal your broken heart, and you hers."

IMPORTANT

A/N: From this moment on, all of my fics will be suspended until further notice. For I shall be spending all of my time on the following: The Heart's Solemn Vow, A Journey Through the Mind, Beautiful Soul, Change of Heart, and Nightingale's Voice. So all fics that were not listed will not be updated until these are finished. Sorry to inconvenience anyone. Thanks for all the reviews from all my stories! Sayonara for now! Oh, and someone please tell me what Author Alert list is…. Or some similar name like that. I keep seeing more and more people add me to it, and sadly I have no clue what it is, so I would really appreciate it if someone told me. Sayonara for real this time!


	2. A Singer's Soul

Disclaimers: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

Chapter Two: A Singer's Soul

"Ma'am, Master Syaoran has returned," a maid announced as she entered into the study.

"Thank you," Mutsumi said, giving her a gentle smile. "Tell him to wait for me in the living room, I shall only be a moment."

"Yes ma'am," the maid said, bowing and backing out of the room.

"Yes…you shall be of great help," Mutsumi murmured, looking back down at the paper she had been reading before. She placed it down on the desk and rose. "I guess I should go see that son of mine," she scoffed, quickly crossing out of the room and out the door.

A light breeze had entered the room as Syaoran opened the door moments after his mother left.

"Like I'm really going to wait for her," Syaoran said bitterly. "Mother!" He called out. "Guess she went down," he mused as he noticed her empty desk.

He turned to leave when he noticed a slip of paper on the floor. He made a beeline for it and snatched it up. Upon closer inspection, he saw that this held information on someone.

"Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran read out in a soft tone. Before he could read anymore, the call of a maid stopped him. He hastily put the paper back and hurried out of the room.

Syaoran rushed down the stairs and across the hallway. He practically fell into the living room because of his rush and that oh-so-lovable rug in the hallway. He quickly leapt to his feet and straightened his clothes to make himself more presentable.

"Nice of you to join me," Mutsumi said in an amused tone.

Syaoran finally looked up to see his mother with a faint smile on her face sitting on the couch.

"Though I believe I told you to wait for me in here," she said in a harsher voice, giving him a stern look.

"Sorry ma'am," Syaoran said, bowing his head. He walked across the room and took a seat across from her.

"That's quite all right… but I have great news to tell you!" She exclaimed in a giddy tone.

Syaoran stared warily at her, scared of that tone. When she used that tone it meant she got what she wanted… and she **always** got what she wanted. That's when he noticed the suitcases next to her.

"What… are you going on a trip?" Syaoran said, hope rising in him. If she left then that gave him however long to she left to not hear her nagging.

"Not quite," she said still in that same giddy tone.

"What do you mean not quite?" Syaoran asked skeptically, getting suspicious of her.

"Well it's not me that's going on the trip… it's you!"

"WHAT!"

Syaoran sat grumbling with his arms crossed in his seat. That was how and why he was now stuck in a plane three thousand feet in the air flying over the Sea of Japan to visit his cousin Eriol.

"Yeah right this is just a visit," he scoffed, throwing a dirty look out the window in the direction of China. "She's getting something out of this I know it."

"We will be arriving soon Master Syaoran," a flight attendant spoke. "So if you could just buckle up. Would you like something to drink?"

Syaoran directed his scowl at her, which immediately had the girl backing off. He grudgingly looked back out the window.

It wasn't long, just like the scared attendant said, before the plane had touched ground in Tokyo, Japan. Syaoran grabbed his bags and exited the plane. When his feet touched down on the ground, he looked up to see the sight of his good old cousin Eriol.

__

'He's probably in this plot with mother.' He thought bitterly.

A tall young man of 20 stood out to greet Syaoran with open arms. His blue hair was falling into his glasses clad eyes. One look and you could see Eriol was mature for his age. Eriol also looked to be very studious, but he could be quite strong if the time came for that.

"Ah Cousin, so good of you to come!" Eriol exclaimed, stepping forward.

"What are you and mother planning?" Syaoran asked pretty straight forward. But then again, Syaoran wasn't ever one to beat around the bush. He noticed how Eriol's step faltered a little.

"Planning?" Eriol asked, putting on a great look of confusion. When Syaoran just gave him n incredulous look, Eriol decided to change the subject. "It's getting quite late… wouldn't you say?" Eriol asked, looking towards the setting sun. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow afternoon, but then I got a call from Aunt Mutsumi telling me that she had sent you today," Eriol explained. He still didn't get a response from Syaoran. "Let's just go to the car," he said walking over to the black limo.

"I'll figure it out," Syaoran muttered as he adjusted his grip on the bags and walked over. He placed them in the trunk and ignored the help of the butler. He climbed into the car and slammed the door shut, narrowly missing the butler's hands.

"Syaoran, I know you are feeling a little disgruntled, but there's no need to act this way," Eriol commented. He'd have to apologize for Syaoran's behavior to the staff. "Any ways Syaoran… I was thinking we could just drop your bags off at home then go to this club I know of," Eriol told his plan to Syaoran. Syaoran just grunted in response and Eriol took that as a yes.

The car had arrived at home, and Eriol instructed the butler to deposit Syaoran's luggage in his temporary room. The two then climbed into the black convertible that Eriol owned. Without further ado, her turned on the engine and they were off.

Syaoran didn't really care where they were going and just watched the scenery fly by. He started to doze off, but stopped as the car pulled into a parking lot. Syaoran looked up at the building before him. It was like any other club he saw. Bright lights… and loud music emitting from within the closed walls. In flashing lights, Syaoran read the name, _Club Rubb._ Syaoran followed Eriol slowly out of the car.

"Here we are… just try to enjoy yourself… please?" Eriol asked in a pleading tone. Syaoran only nodded his head to indicate he understood. "Then let's go," Eriol said in a more cheery tone as he began to steer Syaoran in the right direction.

When they entered, Syaoran realized that they had come at the end of a performance. He looked to the stage to see the beginning of the next act. He watched as two girls came out. One with brunette hair and the other with a grayish black tinge. The brunette stepped up first and began singing in a voice that captivated Syaoran's soul.

"Kaze no naka kami o nabikase

Kakete yuku hane no arukutsu de."

Then both girls sang.

"Futari nara itsumo no machi mo

Atarashii kao o miseru."

Syaoran could tell that the other girl was a better singer than the brunette. But something about the brunette's voice captured and entranced him. He couldn't help but stare at her as she sang again.

"Kujike sou na toki ha watashi ga iru no yo

Subu ni tonde ikeru kara itsu datte'"

Then both sang in harmony again, Syaoran completely ignoring the other girl.

"Don't you make me happy?

Itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a goo time?

Genki ni nareruwa

Soba ni iru dake de

Ooh ooh."

Much to Syaoran's disappointment, the other girl began to sing by herself.

"ORINJI no hana ga saiteru

Utsuriki na aozora mitai ni."

Then both started up.

"Iro iro na koto ga okotte

Watashi-tachi otona ninaru."

The other girl sang again.

"Toori ame nari ba kasa ha iranai ne

Niji no kaidan no boreba aoi sora."

Then much to Syaoran's joy, both started again, and once again, Syaoran tuned out everything but the brunette's bird-like voice.

" 'Cause you make me happy

Itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto

'Cause you have a good time

Futari de arukou Ameagari no michi o

Ooh ooh

Don't you make me happy?

Itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto

Don't you have a good time?

Genki ni nareruwa

Soba ni iru dake de

'Cause you make me happy

Itsudemo special to me SUTEKI na koto

'Cause you have a good time

Futari de arukou

Ameagari no michi o

Ooh ooh

Minna umaku iku so nice so fun

Soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh

Totemo shiawase so nice so fun

Every time I feel so good." Both girls ended softly.

Claps echoed throughout the room at the great duet. Syaoran was still staring at the brunette and the bright smile she wore. He was broken out of his reverie by Eriol pulling on his arm.

"Let's grab a seat!" Eriol said loudly over the clapping. Syaoran just gave a curt nod, not wanting to raise his own voice over the noise. They took refuge at a table in a far back corner, and no sooner had they sat than the dark-haired girl who just sang join them.

"Hello Eriol," she greeted, hugging him softly.

"Ah Tomoyo… wonderful performance like always," he greeted, offering her a seat. "Syaoran, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Tomoyo Daidoji. Tomoyo, I would like you to meet my cousin Syaoran Li," Eriol introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Syaoran," Tomoyo said softly, holing out her hand.

"Yes…" Syaoran said, shaking the offered hand. Upon closer look, Syaoran could see that Tomoyo was a very beautiful girl and how his cousin would date her. The main thing that stood out was her blue gray eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. Before anything else could be said, a new voice interrupted all talk.

"Can I take your order?" A soft voice said from behind Syaoran.

"Ah, Syaoran, I would like you to meet Sakura Kinomoto." The name struck his memory. The paper from home in his mother's study that he had found. He whirled around to come face to face with his brunette beauty from the stage.

A/N: Thank you all reviewers. I was so glad to hear that you guys liked my story, because I was worried about how strange it might have sounded. Oh, well, I'm just glad that people want more. It was fun reading those reviews and I want to thank all the reviewers, because that was the most reviews I ever got on the first chapter. Well, I'll try to update faster now that I know the story is liked. Sayonara. Oh and thanks for telling me what author alert is! Oh, and fiancée is what a male calls his to-be-wife, and fiancé is what a female would call her to-be-husband.


End file.
